


爱一个人不需要理由

by wenqing



Category: Peterpaker, TonyStark - Fandom, 蜘蛛侠, 钢铁侠 - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenqing/pseuds/wenqing
Summary: 曾经以为自己无坚不摧，事到如今才醒悟，原来一生所求，也不过就是手捧着你的温柔，在你缱绻的目光里，一醉到白头。





	爱一个人不需要理由

“多少人爱过你昙花一现的身影，  
爱过你的美貌，以虚伪或真情，  
惟独一人曾爱你那朝圣者的心，  
爱你哀戚的脸上岁月的留痕。”

清晨的阳光从窗外打进来，窗外传来沙子被带进海水的沙沙声。  
“Mr.stark.快醒醒太阳快要晒屁股了，再晚就吃不到早餐了。”男孩柔柔的声音说着。  
Tony睁开眼看见他的男孩在面前甜甜笑着，阳光打在男孩的脸上使笑容更加灿烂夺目，Tony笑着“早上好，kid”男孩笑着俯下身吻上Tony的唇，在他耳边说“早上好，Mr.stark”  
Tony想顺势把男孩带到床上，但却被料到一般被男孩躲开，男孩得意的看着他“快到餐桌前来，早饭就要好了”说着蹦蹦跳跳的走了。

真是个小妖精Tony腹诽着，只得起身简单的梳洗一下，走下楼到餐桌前，他看见Peter穿着不符与他身材的白色衬衫，底下露出若隐若现的黑色短裤，两条修长无赘肉的腿白晃晃的暴露在空气中，Tony不禁吞咽口水走过去搂住男孩的腰，把下巴抵在Peter的肩膀上，闻着男孩发间的清香，开始厮磨起来“Mr.stark再等一会早饭马上就好”“有甜甜圈吗”Tony哑着声音问着却不停止手中的动作，Peter转过身把Tony推离自己一段距离“早上不适合吃高甜的食物，而且也不适合玩火。”Peter越过Tony把早餐放在桌子上。明明是你先勾引我的，Tony看着那白晃晃的大腿再一次腹诽。但Tony那能就让Peter如愿，两人的早餐吃的可是激情四射，火花四溅。  
Peter的唇从Tony的唇上分离“Mr.stark我们今天去游乐园吧”他可不想这大好天气就在床上度过，不然他的计划就实现不了了“你说什么都好”话音刚落怀里一空，怀里的人已经蹿了出去只留下声音“Mr.stark，那你快去换衣服吧”Tony无奈的看着远去的男孩，眼里却是掩  
藏不住的宠溺。

两人来到游乐场，Peter看着空无一人的游乐场，顿时明白了什么，回头看着正准备买甜甜圈的男人，快速的把Tony拉离“今天你不许吃甜甜圈”Peter生气的说着“why！！！”Tony不服气的说着“谁让你包场的，多没意思”Peter生气的噘着嘴，Tony只能讨好的过去搂着他的小宝贝的腰在他耳边说着“我只想和你度过二人世界，我的小宝贝”Peter的耳朵被弄得痒痒的，不禁红了脸，这一景让Tony更加想去吻他的唇，正准备付诸行动，就被Peter一把推开，男孩跑到远处的冰激凌店，买了两个冰激凌回到Tony身边，“今天你只能吃冰激凌”Peter装强硬的看着他。  
Tony的嘴角上扬“好啊，不过我要你喂我”Peter立刻摇了摇头，“那既然这样，我只能...”不等Peter反应过来，Tony俯身咬了一口冰激凌，含着立刻附在Peter的唇上，两人接了一个冰激凌味的吻，一吻结束，Tony起身舔了舔嘴唇“好甜啊，Peter你要不要再来一口”眼神戏谑的看着面前呆愣的男孩，男孩生气的嗔怪的看了他一眼，转身向过山车跑去，也不等Tony，Tony只好去去追，毕竟自己搞得事情自己解决。  
天色很快暗下来，Tony和Peter坐在长椅上，看着太阳一点一点落下，Tony想着他的男孩今天应该玩累了，该回去休息了，想着站起来“Peter，我们该回家了”  
突然被身后的人拽住Peter站起来看着他。  
“Mr.stark我有话对你说”“太晚了，kid，你今天应该累了，我们有什么事回去再说”男孩打了一个响指，突然游乐园里的灯亮起组成一句话  
“TonyStark你愿意娶Peter.Parker吗”Tony惊讶的看着“kid，你这是....”还未说完就被Peter吻上了唇。  
良久，Peter离开Tony“Mr.stark你先别说话，我计划这件事很久了，也等待你这样做很久了，你却一直没有。但我知道你在顾虑什么，你怕你不能和我一起共老，你怕你提前离开这个世界，独留我一人孑然一身”Peter看着眼眶湿润的Tony，他执起Tony的手放在他的心脏处，让Tony感受他的心跳“Mr.stark我的心很特别，这里很爱很爱你，所以我来替你选择，不要在意这档在我们面前的这些，只是娶我好吗。”  
  
Peter说着另一只手从口袋出一枚戒指，半举在Tony面前，Tony看着Peter，看着这个让他爱惨，也爱惨他的男孩。他猛地抱着Peter“Peter，对不起，以前的是我太懦弱，怕我自己老了，老的不能照顾你，徒留你一人在这世上太过孤独，却忘了这一生很短，短的我们不能回头，我们应只争朝夕。”Tony看着眼前喜极而泣的男孩，吻去他的眼泪。  
“kid，这种事应该我来做”男人拿过戒指单膝跪地，执起男孩的手“Peter.Parker你愿意嫁给我吗”  
男孩笑着，仿若阳光“我愿意，Tony.Stark”男人笑容满面，把戒指推至男孩无名指根处，他起身，他们热烈的拥吻，从此，再也没有什么可以让他们放弃。

曾经以为自己无坚不摧，事到如今才醒悟，原来一生所求，也不过就是手捧着你的温柔，在你缱绻的目光里，一醉到白头。


End file.
